Cait Shelter and the Red mage! Kiba's New Life
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Accused of the deaths of his family and sentenced to death, Kiba is spared from fate in death reborn as the Crimson Mage in the world of Fairy Tail. How will his arrival affect this world and is it ready for his new power?
1. Chapter 1

"Kiba Akiharu, you have been found guilty of the murders of Yamato, Kitsune, Hina, and Joskue Akiharu" the judge bellowed, "The sentence is death by beheading!"

The public hearing, or should I say staged sentence, everyone in the region had attended erupted in jeering applause for the death sentence. At that moment my emotions finally caught up to me,tears flowed from my eyes and in the deafening silence teardrops struck the ground. I was distraught and baffled by the very idea that I am accused of such an atrocity.

Yet I could not, hate them. The fact that I was found kneeling over the bloody bodies of my family screaming, didn't help me. At this point I knew I was going to be executed and I could do nothing. Even as the executioner led me to the platform I felt the anger boiling up in me. I was resolute in my decision to say one last thing before my head is cleaved from my shoulders.

As the blade fell I defiantly shouted what were my final words in that world, "I DID NOT MURDER MY FAMILY!"

And then I died.

'wait...what is this...where am I...oh...right I'm dead, they killed me for something...why am I still here...it's dark but I feel odd, what...am I doing...they're-they're all dead...no...no...NOOOOOOO!

BOOOMM!

He awoke screaming in agony, clawing at his neck gasping for breath. Writhing in pain in the dusty charred remains of a once lush green meadow. Through blurred vision Kiba can make out the gentle rays of light peering through the trees. The beams catching the dust and illuminating the air. Despite the ruin around him looking up it was beautiful, bright, and warm but alas his vision went black and he passed out barely conscious of the commotion approaching...

He can hear muffled voices and the dull thud of footsteps around me. What are they saying. I can't hear them, I can't even move. My neck burns as if a collar of flame is tightening itself about my neck, burning my flesh. As quickly as it arises, the pain begins to dissipates and with it my thoughts. Yet still I am lost in sea of questions as they churn in my mind. Thoughts of how I'm alive, where am I, and what is to become of me when I wake.

A voice calls out in the muddy din, I can barely make out what it says...

"Hey are you alright, what happened to you!" it was a girls voice, but Kiba didn't recognize her. He manage to open his eyes half way to see this single person who was concerned with his wellbeing. As his eyes came into focus he was left speechless at the beauty of her, it's almost intimidating. Golden blonde flowing hair and eyes that shone like emeralds, such beauty yet so fierce at the same time, she was an exotic beauty since the only women he had ever seen had black hair and onyx eyes.

"whew...you're alright but how did you get here and what happened to this place the whole meadow is incinerated", she says sounding frantic but relieved.

I managed to speak, but it was not what I wanted to say,"Th-they killed me, didn't they, why am I alive?" At those words a single tear slid from my eyes. And again I fainted...

-Espada Estate- -6 hours earlier-

Dawn

It was a brisk morning in Micella Roja, a small but wealthy town in Fiore, the birds sang, the turtles basked in the sun's rays for warmth. To Aria Espada, this was a perfect day, she woke early to watch the sunrise, and shirked her daily duties to her family's estate and headed out to Sentara woods. The other day she had been wandering through the wood, when she came upon a meadow it was a tranquil place, devoid of the bustling noise of the town. She hoped to spend the morning there with her friend Marina Chantal, but Aria wanted to get there early so she went on ahead. She walked through the cool woods stepping in and out of the dappled sunlight humming to herself. Aria was climbing down off a fallen log when she noticed something unsettling, there was an ominous light over the hill ahead of her. As soon as she reached the top of the hill she saw that in the center of the meadow a singular orb of flickering red light. As she gazed at the odd light perplexed by its very existence, the air grew heavy and the sickly stench of blood lingered. Aria gagged and coughed at the smell,"What...what's happening 'cough'". Then all at once the meadow exploded in violent flames and she was thrown on her back by the force of the blast. The young lady staggered to her feet to see what had happened, but what she saw she could barely comprehend.

There was the figure of a person lying on the ground in the center of the crater that remained of the meadow. Whilst the dust settles a young boy around Aria's age lay still as a corpse in the midst of the debris. The scene was horrible confusing to Aria, trepidation halted her urge to see if the boy was alive. Breath held in anticipation for every single moment that passed, the boy's head lurched up, he was clawing at his throat. Gasping for air as his eyes rolled up in head. His ink black hair shimmered and turned to crimson. He suddenly slumped back to the ground, still as stone, but breathing.

Aria was trembling as she approached the unconscious boy, still in disbelief of what she had seen. Shaking off the nerves she rushed to his side, jostling his shoulder trying to wake the boy. Aria was frantic, she started to cry and kept calling out to the mysterious boy in red she had found, "please wake up, what happened to you,..'sob'...why aren't you moving!?"

As a silvery tear ran down her cheek and fell to his, he coughed and wheezed as his eyes fluttered weakly open. She looked into his vibrant golden eyes, she caught her breath at the deep sadness and utter loneliness in those eyes. He managed to open his mouth to speak but what he whispered to her only raised more questions, 'they killed me, didn't they? Why am I still alive?'

He passed out. A short while after Marina had arrived just as she and Aria had planned but to her surprise the lush green meadow was all but ashes.

Shortly after Marina had showed up Aria's father had arrived, Arturo Espada, to his relief his daughter was fine but what caught his eye was the young man that she had with her. They had brought him back to the estate, where Arturo had him tended to. Aria's father insisted on knowing what had taken place, so after bringing him up to speed on the events that transpired, he took on a thinking pose, "Hmmm, so he just appeared out of thin air, and when he spoke he said someone had killed him?" Aria simply nodded. "We should….,"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh..…!"

The two rushed to the boy's room to see him sitting up , and breathing heavily. He held is hand over his neck, his face contorted in agony. "Are you alright!?" Aria shouted. The look of terror disappeared when the boy saw Aria, yet his eyes still held a deep sadness to them, "Wha...where am I ?" Aria was hesitant to speak at first, "…My name is Aria Espada and we brought you here to my home when we found you... well I found you...out in the woods...," she trailed of at the end not knowing what to say to the guy. He had seemed to calm down, from whaat she could gather, when he spoke back in the woods, he thought he had been killed. she didn't know why she felt the thought of him dying made her so sad and hopelessly dejected, she barely knew who he was so why did she feel these emotions for him. 'Wait...I don't even know his name,' Aria started thinking before she blushed at the implications.

Archeron attempted to salvage their first impression on the boy as his daughter continued with fantasy. "Ehem..., excuse my daughter but by any chance would you happen to be mage, from what my daughter told me I can only assume that it was by some form of magic...you weren't attacked by a Dark Guild, were you?" he questioned, but Kiba only shook his head not even sure what they meant by mages or Dark Guilds.  
"Um my names Kiba, if you wouldn't mind, what country am I in," Kiba politely asked, "and what the closest guild is?"

Aria seized her chance to show what she knew as well as to give her father a convincing reason to let her set out on an adventure of her own. she had been learning magic and wanted to join a guild, and the arrival of Kiba was her chance to leave home. "You're in Fiore, and the closest guild is Cait Shelter I can show you the way since I'm going there myself!" her father was about to protest before she gave him a look that said he wouldn't win the argument. She was going to be a guild mage and Kiba would be her teammate and that was that.

She and him would join Cait Shelter and make it famous!


	2. Red meets Blue! Shut up Carla!

**Kiba Akiharu  
****Age-14  
Height-5'10"  
Race-Human (altered genetics and life force)  
Abilities-Crimson Soul (variants)  
Sex-Male**

**Aria Espada  
Age-13 years 7 months  
Height-5'6"  
Race-Human  
Abilities-Fire magic and Requip  
Sex-Female**

**Wendy Marvel  
Age-12  
Height-5'3"  
Race-Human (Dragon Slayer)  
Abilities-Sky Dragon Slayer Magic  
Sex-Female**

Kiba and Aria had arrived in town after a long walk through the woods in which she had assured him would be safe, and as if in response to Aria's claim they were attacked! Yet as fate would have it Kiba found that he did have a sort of power, to which he dubbed Crimson Soul, it allowed him to control an extremely concentrated energy that was able to mold into an armor than enveloped his body. The energy was a deep red that resembled blood it shaped itself in what could only be described as a monster, the ability shows the weak willed a creature that fills them with such overwhelming fear their own intentions backfire on their minds. This is the Crimson Soul Reflection, an ability unique to Kiba, one that adapts to anyone who is caught in it.

"I found it Aria! It's over here!" Kiba called over to Aria who was asking a local who like the rest of the town wore hooded brown cloaks with tribal paint on their faces. Kiba did note that no one had a shadow save him and Aria, his best guess they were illusions and good ones, since he couldn't...well...sense anyone but three other people, and Aria of course.

Yeah, he was learning very quickly that he could do a lot of things, some of them scared the shit out of him.

"Oh, good...yeah I knew it was around here somewhere...you know you can knock I'm really nervous," Aria said showing her less bold side as hid behind Kiba. He stared at the door for a moment wondering why she would get nervous...its just a Guild right not some monster. he had a feeling he would be pulling Aria out of trouble A LOT. He sighed and knocked on the door ONCE and it was blasted off the hinges, with a heavy THUD it landed on the floor of the guildhall showing a bunch of people looking extremely surprised, well there was a girl, a white cat and an old...really old short man. the others were the people that were more like illusions. Kiba stood there with a look of guilty confusion then he said, "Well shit...I didn't mean to do that. Sorry everyone I will fix that!"  
"Watch your language you uncouth ruffian, there are children present!" the white cat shouted in a sharp scolding tone that due to the last 24 hours pressed one to many buttons for Kiba. You know family murdered, put to death, thrown into a new world with strange powers, so the insults, snarky attitude, and level 10 bitch factor coming from a fucking talking cat. Yup, he was pissed.  
"First off, I don't remember my mother being a stuck up white pussycat, second we would like to join this guild. If it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Kiba stated letting his dislike for the cat clearly be shown, then switching to polite and respectful to the old man asking him if they could join.

"Well I don't see why not, I am the guild master Roubal, and your names are?" the now named guild master Roubal said then asked cheerily. Clearly happy to have more people were joining the small guild.

Aria finally snapped out of the shock that Kiba broke the door and spoke up introducing the two of them, "I'm Aria Espada and this is Kiba Akiharu," she said gesturing to Kiba at the end.

"Its nice to meet you both, now then, what magic do you two use and where would you like your guild stamp and what color?" Roubal asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aria spoke up and said," I use Requip and Fire magic and...well...I don't know what his is called? but I would like mine in red on my left forearm, please."

Kiba sigh and decided to say his part, "I use Lost Magic: Crimson Soul, and I'll have my mark in black with a red outline on the right side of my neck." he said pointing to his neck and inadvertently making the old man take notice of the faintly glowing jagged scar circling his neck. What he died when he had his head cut off!

"That's quite the unusual magic I don't believe I've ever heard or seen it...", but before he could continue Kiba raised his hand to stop him.

"My magic, is lost magic for a reason you don't want to ever see it or have to fight it, its meant for life and death situations in which the enemy has the full intention of ending your life, at least that's the extent of what I know about it." he finished with Aria nodding her head in agreement. She had seen that power and knew that it was something that was utterly terrifying.

"Hmmm, well I believe i'll take your word for it, Roubal said with a furrowed brow. He didn't think long on it as he called the little blue haired girl over to him she was holding the guild stamp that she had apparently snuck off to get at some point or another. Thank you Wendy, now...Ahhh... how about you show these two around, yes" Roubal told the now named Wendy after finishing off his mug of beer.

"Um this way, I-I'll show you to the rooms," Wendy told them nervously as she showed them the way towards the back of the guild. With the white cat who was apparently named Carla, gave Kiba the stink eye to which he returned with a smile, he was over her earlier comments, and didn't find the opinion of a talking cat valid.  
"You don't have to be nervous or anything we're friends now, right?", Kiba asked with a smile.

It was official, the two were part of an official guild, and Team Flaming Sky was born.


End file.
